Titisan
by Amira Novalinda
Summary: di dunia terdapat makhluk spesial yaitu dari keturunan dewa dan keturunan iblis, keturunan dewa disebut deus dan keturunan iblis disebut diabo, setiap keturunan hanya terdapat seseorang / "tentang deus dan diabo" / "sudahku bilang aku tidak apa-apa naruto" / "em, tentu saja… deus itu benar-benar ada tetapi kalau tentang diabo itu aku belum tau pasti" / gak pintar bikin summary-,-
1. Chapter 1

**Titisan ?**

Desclaimer : naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto seorang, saya hanya minjam sebentar *plakk

Rated : T

Pairing : uzumaki naruto & haruno sakura (narusaku)

Slight : sasuhina, naruhina, sasusaku dll

Genre : romance, adventure, friendship, dll, *tentuin sendiri

**Warning : typo, abal, gaje, berantakan, dll**

ini merupakan cerita pertama saya mohon RnR nya ya minna ^_^

Chapter 1 : deus and diabo

**Prolog**

Di dunia ini, terdapat seorang anak dewa. Dari sekian banyaknya manusia di bumi ini hanya ada satu, ya dia lah yang terpilih. Dia dapat menghancurkan bumi dengan satu kali pukulannya. Ya, itu memang dahsyat karena dia keturunan dewa. Selain titisan dewa, ada juga titisan iblis. Dia memiliki hati yang kejam, ingin, dan selalu dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Dan sama seperti titisan dewa, titisan iblis juga hanya ada satu orang. Titisan dewa disebut deus dan titisan iblis disebut diabo.

**Normal POV**

"sakura-chaaaannnnn,,, tunggu akuuuuu" teriak naruto pada pintu kelas

"diamlah baka! Kau bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah!" kesal sakura pada naruto, sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya nyengir kuda

"hehehe, gomen sakura-chan… oh ya kamu udah ngerjain tugas yang disuruh kurenai-sensei" Tanya naruto

"hn, tugas yang mana naruto ?" Tanya sakura

"tentang deus dan diabo"

"oh, aku sudah" tegas sakura

"hehehe, kalau begitu aku boleh meminjamnya tidak ? aku belum mengerjakannya, plis" mohon naruto dengan jurus puppy eyesnya. Sakura tidak tega melihat naruto begitu, jadi dia memberikan naruto buku tugasnya.

Ya, baik naruto maupun sakura merupakan sahabat sejak kecil karena orang tua mereka juga bersahabat. Dan mereka selalu bersekolah pada tempat yang sama karena itu merupakan keinginan orangtua mereka. Sekarang mereka merupakan siswa dari KSHS (konoha senior high school) dan berada pada kelas yang sama yaitu XI-1. KSHS merupakan sekolah favorit se-Jepang dan sangat sulit untuk masuk kesana. Karena sakura dan naruto mempunyai IQ yang lumayan tinggi jadi mereka bisa masuk kesana. OK, cukup basa-basinya kembali ke laptop. #ditimpuk reader

'ini sakura-chan, arigato ne sakura" dengan senyum yang menawan, dan membuat sakura bersemu merah

"do-doita naruto" jawab sakura gugup

"hah kau kenapa sakura-chan ? kok wajahmu memerah " Tanya naruto bingung

"tidak apa-apa naruto, aku baik-baik saja" jawab sakura menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya

"benarkah ?" naruto mengulur tangannya ke jidat sakura yang lebar, dan itu menambah rona merah di wajah sakura.

"sudahku bilang aku tidak apa-apa naruto" jawab sakura sambil menjitak kepala naruto agar naruto tidak menanbah rona merah wajahnya, akibat jitakan tersebut kepala naruto timbul benjolan seperti tumpuka es kri *author:em enak tu #reader: lanjut cepat!

Setelah kejadian pemukulan tersebut, datanglah guru yang mengajar pada meta pelajaran pertama yaitu kurenai-sensei

"ohayou minna" sapa kurenai-sensei semangat 45

"ohayou sensei" jawab para murid tak mau kalah semangat

"baiklah, kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian"

"baik sensei"

**Skip time at canteen**

"eh sakura-chan, kamu percaya tentang deus dan diabo itu ?" Tanya naruto sambil memakan ramennya

"em, tentu saja… deus itu benar-benar ada tetapi kalau tentang diabo itu aku belum tau pasti" jawab sakura setelah meminum jus strawberry miliknya

"kok kamu bisa segitu yakinnya sakura-chan tentang deus tersebut" Tanya naruto lagi

"huh, tentu saja aku tau karena aku tau siapa orangnya" jawab sakura membatin.

"hoy sakura-chan, kau mendengarkanku tidak ?" Tanya naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sakura

"eh, aku sebenarnya tidak terlau yakin naruto" sangkal sakura

"oh begitu" respon naruto dan kembali memakan ramen jumbonya.

ok chapter ini selesai jadi mohon review nya ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Titisan ?**

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto seorang, saya hanya minjam sebentar *plakk

Rated : T

Pairing : uzumaki naruto & haruno sakura (narusaku)

Slight : sasuhina, naruhina, sasusaku, shikatema, saino, dll

Genre : romance, adventure, friendship, dll, *tentuin sendiri

**Warning : abal, gaje, berantakan, typo, dll**

Chapter 2 : jealous ?

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"eh sakura-chan, kamu percaya tentang deus dan diabo itu ?" Tanya naruto sambil memakan ramennya

"em, tentu saja… deus itu benar-benar ada tetapi kalau tentang diabo itu aku belum tau pasti" jawab sakura setelah meminum jus strawberry miliknya

"kok kamu bisa segitu yakinnya sakura-chan tentang deus tersebut" Tanya naruto lagi

"huh, tentu saja aku tau karena aku tau siapa orangnya" jawab sakura membatin.

"hoy sakura-chan, kau mendengarkanku tidak ?" Tanya naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sakura

"eh, aku sebenarnya tidak terlau yakin naruto" sangkal sakura

"oh begitu" respon naruto dan kembali memakan ramen jumbonya

Kriiiiiinggggg kriiiiiinnnngggggg

bel masuk pun ber bunyi waktu tanda istirahat sudah selesai bagi siswa KSHS

"eh sakura-chan,,, ayo masuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai" sahut naruto

"em ayo naruto, nanti orochimaru-sensei" bals sakura beranjak dari kursinya

"hah berarti kita belajar dengan guru killer itu lagi ya" balas naruto sambil berlarii kcil menyusul sakura yang telah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"hn" resppon sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas

"huh, aku benci belajar dengan guru itu" jawab naruto lesu

"bukan hanya kau, tetapi aku juga. Daripada rebut lebih baik kau diam saja sekarang dan berjalanlah dengan segera sebelum sensei datang" tegas sakura

"ha'i sakura-chan" jawab naruto

Sekarang hanya kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka, tak selng beberapa waktu mereka telh sampai di kelas dan pada saat itu juga orochimaru-sensei datang.

**Skip time**

Kriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg

Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi dan semua murid KSHS telah meninggalkan kelas mereka, kecuali untuk naruto dan sakura karena sekarang merupakan jadwa piket kalian.

"sakura-chan, nanti malam kau ada waktu tidak ?" Tanya naruto sambil membersihkan papan tulis

"tidak ada, emang kenapa naruto ?" jawab sakura yang telah selesai menyapu kelas

"kaa-san mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama, kau mau tidak ?"

"oh tentu saja mau, apapun untuk kushina-baachan" cengir sakura sambil mengambil tasnya

"apapun akan aku lakukan untuk calon mertuaku" teriak inner sakura bersemangat

"kalau begitu jam 7 malam nanti kau bersiap ya untuk aku jemput"

"ha'i naruto, ayo kita pulang"

Sekarang mereka telah meninggalkan KSHS dan selama perjalanan hanya diisi kesunyian dan kadang kala terdengar senandung dari mulut sakura. Saat mereka sampai tiba di taman, tiba-tiba saja sakura meminta sesuatu pada naruto

"naruto, ada permen kapas disana, aku mau itu, tetapi kau yang membelikan ya" pinta sakura memasang jurus puppy eyesnya

"tetapi sakura, kau kan masih mempunyai uang, kenapa harus aku yang membelikanmu ?"

"huaaaa, naruto jahaaaattttt…. Aku gak mau berteman lagi denganmu" rajuk sakura

"eh jangan begitu dong sakura-chan,,, heh baiklah ayo kita pergi belinya" pasrah naruto karena diancam oleh sakura *sungguh malang nasib naruto -,- tetapi ketika mereka sampai disana tiba-tiba sakura bertmu dengan tema lamanya

"eh ada sasuke-kun" kejut sakura

"hn" jawab sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas *benar-benar pelit nih sasuke

"sasuke-kun kapan pulang dari oto ?" Tanya sakura penasaran

"sekitar dua hari yang lalu"

"waaahhhh,,, sasuke-kun aku sangat merindukanmu" gelayut manja sakura pada lengan sasuke, naruto yang melihat akan hal itu membuat perasaan bergejolak

"perasaan apa ini ? kenapa aku tidak suka melihat sakura bersama lelaki itu?" batin naruto

"tidak mungkin aku cemburu, bukankah aku menyukai orang lain" batin naruto lagi

"aku juga meridukanmu sakura" jawab sasuke tersenyum simpul, sakura yang melihat sasuke tersenyum hanya merona merah

"a-a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan di-disina ?" Tanya sakura gugup, naruto yang melihat adegan tersebeut hanya menautkan alisnya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka ?" naruto membatin

"hn, hanya mau membeli permen kapas"

"hah ? bukankah kau tidak menyukai makanan manis" Tanya sakura polos

"bukan untukku baka, teteapi untuk kaa-san" jawab sasuke sambil menyubit pipi sakura gemas, yang dicubit hanya meringis kesakitan

"aww, sakit sasuke-kun" balas sakura dengan pipi yang digembungkan membuat wajahnya semakin 'cute', naruto yang memulai memanas karena dikacangi akhirnya angkat bicara

"ehem, sakura-chan aku sudah mendapatkan permen kapasnya, mari kita pulang" sahut naruto dengan nada sedikit menahan amarah

"oh begitu ya naruto, hm baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya sasuke-kun dan aku titip salam buat mikoto-baachan" saut sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan sasuke

"kau terlihat begitu dekat dengan laki-laki itu ? siapa dia ?" Tanya naruto dengan dingin

"oh dia itu teman sekolah ku dulu tetapi setelah lulus sekolah dia langsung pindah ke oto, katanya ada urusan bisnis ayahnya, memangnya kenapa naruto ? kau cemburu ya ?" jawab sakura dengan sedikit menggoda

"hah, ma-mana mungkin aku cemburu, kau tahu kan sebenarnya siapa yang aku sukai" sangkal naruto dengan sedikit gugup karena salah tingkah

"emmm, iya juga ya,, hehehe aku lupa akan hal itu naruto" bilang sakura yang merasa tidak bersalah, kemudian perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing hanya diisi oleh kesunyian hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pagar berwarna biru muda yang di dalam nya terdapat rumah berwarna cat merah muda

"kau masuk dulu naruto" bilang sakura basa-basi trhadap naruto

"tak perlu sakura, aku harus segera pulang sebelum kaa-san marah padaku, kau tahukan bagaimana kalau kaa-san sudah marah, em jangan lupa nanti malam ya" balas naruto yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan sakura yang terpana karena wajah naruto

"DASAR MESUUUUMMM!" teriak sakura yang melihat naruto telah jauh daripandangannya

"uhhh, kenapa harus merona lagi sih" inner sakura memberontak

"kaa-san, baju yang mana harus aku pakai nanti" teriak sakura menggema di setiap ruangan yang ada

"duhhh honey jagan teriak-teriak dong, kaa-san gak tuli kok emangnya kamu mau kemana ?" Tanya haruno mebuki, ibu sakura

"ini kaa-san, kushina-baachan mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama" jawab sakura yang tlah mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya

"ya ampun hanya acara begitu aja harus sampai membuat kamarmu menjadi kapal pecah" bilang mebuki sambil menghela nafas panjang

"ih kaa-san gimana sih, kushina-baachan kan sahabat kaa-san jadi saku harus menjaga kehormatan kaa-san dengan tidak berpenampilan buruk"

"baik-baik, sini biar kaa-san model apa yang cocok buat kamu nanti" bilang mebuki yang telah memilih-milih pakaian sakura

Ting tong ting tong

Bunyi bel rumah sakura yang mennadakan bahwa ada seorang tamu yang dating

"iya tunggu sebentar" sahut orang yang ada di dalam

"eh ada naruto-kun, mau menjemput sakura ya ?" Tanya mebuki yang ternyata adalah oranng yang membukakan pintu

"hehehe mebuki-baachan, iya nih apakah sakura-channya ada baa-chan ?" Tanya naruto balik sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"oh tentu saja ada, silahkan masuk dan duduk dulu biar baa-chan panggilkan saku di atas dahulu" mebuki mempersilahkan naruto untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan dia pergi memanggilkan sakura yang ada di kamarnya di lantai atas

Tak selang berapa lama turunlah sakura dari kamarnya yang ternyata naruto tidak melihat akan hal itu

"ehem naruto, ayo kita pergi" sahut sakura yang membuat naruto terkejut

"sa-sakura-chan"

Hehehe gimana minna dengan chapter 2 ini ? oh ya di chapter ini lebih dominan adegan romancenya tapi author usahain deh buat chapter depan ada unsure adventurenya yang lebih dominan dan bagaimana dengan chapter 1 pasti kurang memuaskan, tentu saja itu karena author masih bingung merangkai ceritanya… dan jangan lupa berikan jejak membaca kalian dengan menberi RnR nya ya minna

Arigatou ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Titisan ?**

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto seorang, saya hanya minjam sebentar *plakk

Rated : T

Pairing : uzumaki naruto & haruno sakura (narusaku)

Slight : sasuhina, naruhina, sasusaku, shikatema, saino, dll

Genre : romance, adventure, friendship, dll, *tentuin sendiri

**Warning : abal, gaje, berantakan, typo, dll**

Chapter 3 : diabo

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"ehem naruto, ayo kita pergi"sahut sakura yang membuat naruto terkejut

"sa-sakura-chan"

naruto benar-benar terpukau dengan penampilan sakura sekarang. Sakura menggunakan dress warna yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya dengan tinggi sekitar 5 cm di atas lutut, rambut yang tetap dibiarkan tergerai panjang, dengan bando yang berhiaskan topi kecil berwarna perak dan jaket kecil yang menghiasi punggungnya

"ka-kawai" jawab naruto dengan mulut yang mengaga

"nan desu ka ?" Tanya sakura

"em, it's so beautiful" jawab naruto sok inggris -,-

"arigato naruto, ayo kita pergi" ajak sakura menghanghampiri naruto

"ayo, silahkan tuan putri" naruto melebih-lebihkan kata-katanya sambil membuka siku tangannya membentuk sudut 45º

"terima kasih pangeran" sakura juga ikut melebih-lebihkan dan memasukan tangannya pada siku tangan naruto

"tadaima" seru naruto di depan pintu

"okaeri naruto-kun" jawab kushina di balik dapur

"kaa-san, sakurra sudah ada, apa tou-san sudah pulang ?"

"belum, mungkin sebentar lagi, duduk dulu ya tunggu tou-sanmu dating dan untuk sakura bisa bantu baa-chan ?"

"tetu saja baa-chan" jawab sakura menghampiri kushina di dapur dan segera menggunakan celemek, sekitar 10 menit berlalu ayah naruto-minato teah dating

"tadaima" seri minato melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu

"okaeri tou-san" ternyata yang menjawabnya adalah naruto, minato berjalan ke dapur dan meihat seseorang yang tidak terlalu asing baginya

"eh ada sakura-chan, mau makan malam bersama keluarga jii-san ya ?" Tanya minato sambil mennunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya

"hu'um minato-jiisan, kata naruto kushina-baachan yang mengajak" jawab sakura enteng

"hah ? baa-chan tidak menyuruh naruto-kun untuk mengajakmu makan malam bersama ?" Tanya kushina yang bngung dengan keadaan ini

"benarkah baa-chan ?, tetapi naruto bilang begitu pada saku" jawab sakura yang juga ikut-ikutan bingung

"kalau begitu…." "naruto !" teriak mereka bersamaan, minato yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghela nafas panjang mengingat kepribadiaan dua perempuan yang ada di depannya ini bisa dikatakan mirip

"eh ada apa kaa-san ? sakura-chan ?" kata naruto yang belum mengerti keadaan sama sekali

"kau membohognikku ya naruto" sakura mendeathglae naruto dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat tajam, sedangkan kushina juga melakukan hal yang sama

"eh, membohongimu seperti apa ?" jawab naruto dengan muka tanpa dosa

"kau bilang kalau kaa-san mengajak sakura makan malam bersama, padahalkan tidak ada, kau membawa-bawa nama kaa-san naruto" seru kushina yang sudah masuk dalam devil mode

"eh, etto… etto…." Jawab naruto tergagap dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"sudah… sudah hentikan perkealhiaan kalian, lebih baik kita makan malam bersama yang terlanjur ada sakura, yah tidak apa-apakan sekali-kali sakura makan malam bersama kita" akhirnya minato angkat bicara dan mencoba mendingikan hawa ruangan yang sudah naik menjadi 100ºC

"em, baiklah anata, lebih baik kau mandi terlebih dahulu dan aku sudah mempersiapkan air panas untukmu" dan akhirnya kushina kembali kemode biasa *alhamdullillah-,- #dipukul kushina sampai babak belur

"naruto, kau masih berhutang penjelasan sama aku" seru sakura yang menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan mata naruto

"habislah aku" inner sakura berteriak histeris melihat sakura yang menunjuknya dengan tatpan yang mematikan

**Skip time at garden**

Sekarang naruto dan sakura tengah duduk disebuah ayunan di taman beakang rumah naruto sambil melihat bintang yang bertaburan indah

"naruto tolong jelas kan padaku tentang kebohongan tadi" suara sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan sakura tetap menatap langit, naruto yang terkejut akan prtanyaan tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap sakura

"eh sakura, etto… etto…" kini naruto kembali tergugup, dia bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan pada sakura, apakah ia harus berkata jujur atau tidak ?

"kenapa kau tergagap naruto ? bukankah tak pernah menyimpan sebuah rahasia kepadaku dan sekarang tolong katakana yang sebenarnya" jawab sakura dengan nada dingin, naruto tahu bahwa kalau sakura sudah mulai berbicara seperti itu maka ia sedang menahan amarah

"etto sakura-chan, sebenarnya…. Sebenarnya…." naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya dan itu membuat sakura mengernyitkan alisnya

"sebenarnya apa naruto ? cepat katakana!" desak sakura

"aku ingin bertanya padamu" kini naruto telah berhasil mengendalikan kegugupannya

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan pria tadi ?" Tanya naruto sedikit terpaksa

"hah ? siapa naruto, aku banyak bertemu lelaki hari ini, ada neji, sai, kiba, kakashi-sen-" omongan sakura dipotong naruto

"lelaki yang kau temui tadi waktu kita membeli permen kapas dan sepertinya kau terlihat sangat dekat padanya" sela naruto sambil memandang lurus rumput yang ada di bawah kakinya

"oh dia itu uchiha sasuke, dia itu cinta pertamaku waktu sekolah dasar dulu, em aku lupa meceritakan hal ini padamu ya ? gomen naruto" sesal sakura dan menundukkan wajahnya

"ah taka apa, berrrrrrr mala mini dingin sekali, kau mau menginap dirumahku sakura-chan ? ada satu kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku" tawar naruto pada sakura yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, seketika wajah sakura terangkat

"tetapi aku belum bilang ke kaa-san bahwa aku akan menginap" jawab sakura dengan mata yang berair yang meandakan bahwa ia sudah mulai mengantuk

"kalau begitu sms saja kaa-sanmu, bukankah besok libur ? kita akan berjalan bersama-sama besok, mau ya sakura-chan?" pinta naruto dengan jurus puppy eyesnya, sakura hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya berkata

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku sms kaa-san dulu" sakura mengetik beberapa kata pada layar hpnya dan 'pip' sms telah dikirimkan

"ayo masuk naruto, malam ini dingin sekali dan aku juga mulai mengantuk" kata sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya yang megikuti naruto yang sudah tegak terlebih dahulu

"ayo sakura-chan" ajak naruto, dan akhirnya malam ini sakura menginap di rumah naruto

**Unknown place**

"persiapan semuanya sudah selesai hime, apalagi yang harus kami lakukan " Tanya orang dibalik jubah hitamnya

"em tidak ada, baiklah lusa merupakan hari yang kutunggu selama ini, hahaha tunggu saja kau" suara orang itu meggelegar di ruangan tersebut

"hahaha kau memang cerdik hime" puji pria itu lagi pada sang majikan

"tentu saja, kalau tidak mana mugkin aku menjadi seorang diabo" sombong orang tersebut

"selanjutnya apa yang kau lakukan hime ?" Tanya pria itu sedikit memundirkan langkahnya karena sang majika turun dari singgasana kebesarannya

"kan ku cari tahu siapa desu sekarang dan akan membunugnya, hahahahah" tawa orang tersebut kembali pecah disaat ia mngingat rencana yang akan ia rencanakan, sedangkan pria tersebut hanya tersenyum licik

Wah akhirnya fic ketiga update juga, gimana minna hasilnya ? apakah bagus atau kurang memmuaskan ? baiklah untuk itu saya mohon reviewnya ya, arigato minna ^_^

**balasan review :  
**

yang chapter 1:

reika chan : arigatto, hehehe kalau soal pair nanti ada kok SS nya dan seklai lagi atas pemberian semangatnya

Jinchuriky kyubby : ini udah lanjut ceritanya ^^

Neco Kagamine Twins : wah, gimana dengan chapter yang ini kurang menarik ya ? arigatto


	4. kegembiraan

**Titisan ?**

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto seorang, saya hanya minjam sebentar *plakk

Rated: T

Pairing : uzumaki naruto & haruno sakura (narusaku)

Slight : sasuhina, naruhina, sasusaku, shikatema, saino, dll

Genre: romance, petualangan, persahabatan, dll, * tentuin Sendiri

**Warning : abal, gaje, berantakan, typo, dll**

Bab 4: Happiness

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melaksanakan tugasmu" gema suara berat yang berasal entah darimana pada suatu ruang gelap

"Hah? Apa maksudmu" Tanya seseorang lain yang ternyata hanya seorang diri

"ingat, bencana besar akan terjadi sebentar lagi dan kau harus menghentikan hal itu" suara berat itu kini menggema lagi di setiap sudut ruangan itu

"aku masih tidak mengeti akan hal itu" seru orang itu berkeliling di tempat mencari asal suara tersebut

"ingat, jangan pernah hal itu terjadi atau dunia akan hancur, ingat hal itu ….. ingat…" suara itu bergema berulang-ulang

"tidaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk, hah hah hah untung cuma mimpi" teriak orang itu sambil berkeringat dingin

"ohayou, sakura-chan, kaa-san" sapa naruto yang melihat sakura dan kushina yang sedang memasak di dapur untuk sarapan pagi

"Oh, ohayou mo naruto-kun" sapa Kushina lagi tetapi tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya

"em ohayou mo naruto, tidak biasanya akau bangun pagi ?" Tanya sakura yang melihat naruto menuruni tangga dengan setelan baju santainya

"oh tidak ada sakura, hanya saja aku terbangun tadi dan langsung pergi mandi" jawab naruto yang telah duduk di meja makan

"begitu ya, naruto mau tidak menemaniku ke suatu tempat ?" Tanya sakura sambil meletakkan susu hangat di atas meja

"tentu saja sakura-chan, apapun untukmu" goda naruto

"Kain" jiwa Sakura singkat

"Ohayou minna" sapa minato yang telah selesai dari kegiatan mandinya

"ohayou mo anata" jawab kushina yang telah selesai dari kegiatannya, sedang sakura dan neruto hanya tersenyum menangapi pernyataan minato

"Wah Kushina-chan jadi tidak kerepotan ya kalau ada sakura" kata mnato tersenyum simpul terhadap sakurra

"hahaha iya dong jii-san, sakura gitu loh" narsis sakura menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama sekarang" ajak Kushina yang telah duduk dan ikuti sakura

Pagi ini sangat cerah, sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Di tepi jalan raya, ada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor jalan. Yang perempuan bersenandung ringan, sedangkan yang pria hanya mengikuti jalan si perempuan itu.

"Sakura-chan, kita mau kemana? Aku sudah letih" suara naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"sebentar lagi naruto, sekarang suda dekat dengan tempatnya" jawab sakura melompat-lompat kecil

"aaaaaa sakura-chan, aku benar-benar letih" seru naruto yang sudah berjalan tertatih-tatih

"nah itu dia tempatnya naruto, ditaman itu katanya ada wahana baru dan aku ingin mencobanya" rengek sakura yang melihat naruto dengan mata berair

"baiklah sakura-chan, jangan berekspresi seperti itu karena aku tidak tega melihatnya" pasrah naruto yang tidak tega melihat sakura seperti itu sedangkan hanya keriangan sendiri dan berhasil membuat naruto menyerah, ia memang tahu apa yang membuat hati naruto luluh

"Kalau begitu ayo" seru sakura girang, ia memegang tangan naruto dan mengajaknya berlari, sedangkan naruto hanya terkaget melihat tindakann sakura dan mereka bermain seharian penuh ditaman itu. Tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang sore

"ayo kita pulang sakura-chan, hari sudah sore" ajak naruto

"yah naruto, tapi aku belum puas untuk hari ini" sakura tak mau pulang karena ia ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini sakura mengucapkan kata tersebut sambil memakan gulali yang mereka beli tadi

"jangan makan yang tidak rapi, lihat wajahmu jadi bercelemotan" tangan naruto terangkat untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa gulali disudut bibir sakura, sakura terkaget dengan perlakuaan naruto

"hehehe, gomen ne, tapi aku kan masih mau disini naruto" rajuk sakura setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya

"Ini sudah sore sakura-chan, nanti mebuki-baasan marah padaku, ayo biar aku antarkan" bujuk naruto pada sakura

"Baiklah naruto, ayo" akhirnya sakura kalah juga terhadap kata naruto

**di jalan**

"'em, naruto tadi itu sangat menyenangkan loh !" seru sakura bersemangat dan juga memecahkan keheningan yang terjai di antara mereka berdua

"ya, itu merupakan hal terindah yang pernah aku lewati bersamamu sakura-chan" balas naruto tersenyum manis yang membuat sakura bersemu merah

"benarkah ? berarti semua hal kita lakukan bersama-sama selama ini bukan hal yang indah" rajuk sakura setelah berasil mengatasi merah pada pipinya

"eh bukan begitu maksudnya, hanya saja kegiatan tadi merupakan hal paling indah bagiku sakura-chan" jawab naruto dengan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang entah gatal atau tidak -,-

"oh begitu" sakura hanya ber oh ria saja

selanjutnya, selama diperjalanan hanya diisi oleh kesunyian kembali. namun saat dijalan yang sepi tiba-tiba naruto berhenti

"eh ada apa naruto ?" tanya sakura

"hn tunggu sebentar sakura-chan"

"ada apa sih ?" sakura mulai penasaran

"kemari kau" naruto menariik tangan sakura dan alhasil kini sakura berada dalam ddekapan naruto

"eh !" sakura terkejut dengan tindakan naruto dan mulai kelabakan

"aku... baru menyadari kalau aku..." jawab naruto menggantung pertanyaannya

"se-sebenarnya ka-kau kenapa naruto ?" jawab sakura gugup dengan wajah sakura yang sudah sangat memerah sperti tomat

"aku..." kini naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada sakura, lebih dekat, dan semakin dekat hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal 2 cm. sakura yang merasakan hembusan nafas naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena terhipnotis oleh indahnya manik blue saphiere naruto.

"aku baru menyadari bahwa disudut bibirmu masih ada sisa coklat yang kau beli tadi"

"eh !" kaget sakura karena hal yang ia anggap akan terjadi hanya sebuah khayalan semata

"sini aku bersihkan" jawab naruto yang kini tangannya telah membersihkan sisa cokat pada bibir sakura

"kauuuuuu !"

'bletak' sakura ynag mulai geram akan tingkah naruto ayng membuat jantungnya berdebar 10 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya memberinya sebuah jitakan kasih sayang yang sangat kuat

"ittaiii, sakita tahu sakura-chan" rajuk naruto atsa perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh sakura

"salah kau sendiri heh !" sakura mulai mningggal naruto yang tengah meredakan benjo pada kepalannya

'dasar naruto ! benar-benar php tuh anak, aku kira benaran mau dikasih' batin sakura berteriak frustasi atas perbuatan yang naruto lakukan padanya tadi, dan kini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah sakura

"bye naruto" kata sakura ynag cuek pada naruto

"tunggu sakura-chan" naruto menarik tangan sakura sangat kuat dan 'cup' bibir naruto kini tengah mendarat di pipi mulus sakura

"bye sakura-chan, terima kasih untuk hari ini dan pipimu tadi" naruto berlari takut kena bogeman mentah dari sakura

"NARUTOOOOO!" teriak sakura yang telah sadar dari diamnya atas perlakuan naruto

"narutooo" kata sakura lembut hampir berbisik dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena mengingat kelakuan naruto tersebut dan kini ia tengah berjalan ke rumahnya

"tadaima kaa-san" sakura masuk setelah meletakkan sepatunya pada tempatnya dan berlari menuju kamar kesayangannya

"okaeri saku, tidak makan dulu?" tanya mebuki

"tidak kaa-san, aku sudah kenyang. sekarang aku mau tidur dulu, lelah tadi habis jalan-jalannya"

"ya sudah" jawab mebuki

kini sakura telah berada didepan pintu kamarnya dan segera berlari menuju tempat tidurnya yang empuk. ia kembali mengingat peristiwa tadi sore saat ia dan naruto mengahabiskan waktu bersama hingga saat naruto mencium pipinya. pipinya kembali bersemu merah akan mengingat hal tadi hingga kata terahir yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia mengarungi dunia mimpinya

"arigatto naruto"

wkwkwkwkw bagaimana minna chapter ini ? seru gak ? ahhhh di chapter ini belum berani nih author membuat adegan lips to lips, hahaha chapter yang lain aja ya authhor buat adegan kayak itu -,- oh ya dan mohon meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca chapter ini, arigatto minna-san ^^


	5. pertemuan

**Titisan ?**

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto seorang, saya hanya minjam sebentar *plakk

Rated : T

Pairing : uzumaki naruto & haruno sakura (narusaku)

Slight : sasuhina, naruhina, sasusaku, shikatema, saino, dll

Genre : romance, adventure, friendship, dll, *tentuin sendiri

**Warning : abal, gaje, berantakan, typo, dll**

Chapter 5 : pertemuan

terik matahari menyusupi kamar seorang gadis dengan dekorasi minimalis, jam weker pun telah berbunyi menunujukan pukul tujuh pagi. Sedangkan seorang gadis yang masih meringkuk didalam selimutnya kini mengeliat merenggankan otot-ototnya yang kaku saat tidur, ketika ia memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya yang sangat indah, ia malah terkeut

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaannnnnn, aku terlambat" gadis ini panik dan beranjak bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, sekitar sepuluh menit telah berlalu barulah gadis itu keluar dan berlari menuju ruang makan dengan pakai sekolah yang kurang rapi

"ohayou tou-san, kaa-san" sapa sakura yang masih berada di tengah tangga

"ohayou saku" sapa balik orangtua sakura

"kaa-san, kenapa tidak membangunkan aku tadi jadi aku telat nih" rajuk sakura mengambil sepotong roti dan selai strawberry kesukaannya

"siapa bilang kaa-san tidak membangunkanmu, kaa-san sudah berteriak belasan kali dan mendobrak pintu kamarmu tetapi pintu kamarmu terkunci dan kau tidur seperti kebo kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada tou-sanmu" pembelaan dari mebuki sambil menuangkan susu ke gelas sakura

"hn, itu benar" mebuki mendapat dukungan dari hiashi yang masih setia membaca koran paginya dan mengunyah roti panggang yang dibuatkan mebuki

"uhhh, kaa-san dan tou-san emang bersekongkol ya, jahat sekali" rajuk sakura lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat acara sarapan pagi sangatlah sunyi hanya terdengar dentingan piring yang mebuki pakai

"aku sudah selesai kaa-san, tou-san kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit sakura, menyium pipi kedua orangtuanya merupakan rutinitas pagi sakura, sakura keluar dengan membawa tas pink-coklat kesayangannya

"ohayou minna" sapa sakura pada teman sekelasnya, murid-murid hanya melihat sekilas dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, kini kelas sudah ramai dengan murid-murid yang melakuakan berbagai aktifitas seperti bergosip, mengerjakan pr, merenung, dan yang lainnya

"ohayou sakura" sapa gadis dengan rambut ponytailnya pada sakura, ya sakura tahu siapa pemilik suara itu yang merupakan sahabatnya

"oh hai ino, apa ada kabar baru di akhir pekanmu ?" Tanya sakura yang telah duduk dibangkunya yang terletak di pojok kiri belakang kelas

"em tidak ada yang menarik tetapi tadi aku mendengar dari para gadis itu katanya aka nada siswa pindahan baru dari suna" cerita ino yang mendapat keterangan dari gais-gadis penggosip kelas

"oh begitu, apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki ?" Tanya sakura penasaran pada sosok seseorang yang merupakan anak pindahan tersebut

"kalau informasi yang seperti itu belum aku dapat kan" jawab ino jujur pada sakura

"em, ngomong-ngomong naruto belum datang ?" Tanya sakura pada ino yang tengah sibuk megutak-atik hpnya, tak lama terdengar suara—

"ohayou minna" suara cempreng yang sangat khas tersebut megelegar diseluruh penjuru kelas, sedangkan orang yang mendengar teriakannya hanya member deathgler yang bisa dia artika 'jangan berteriak suaramu cempreng', yang dibri deathgler hanya cengengersan tidak jelas

"baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul, panjang umur sekali dia ini" batin ino dan sakura serempak

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg

Bel panjang telah berbunyi yang menyatakan bahwa jam pertama akan dimulai

"ohayou gakusei" sapa seorang guru yang memilii rambut coklat dan bermata ruby

"ohayou sensei" sapa para siswa semangat membalas sapaan guru yang cantik dan terkenal genit ini

"baiklah murid-murid, kita kedatangan seorang murid baru yang merupakan pidahan dari suna, silahkan masuk" kemudian masuklah sesososk gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang lavendernya dan mata yang seindah permata, gadis itu melihat keseliling kelas dan membuat para kaum lelaki tertarik padanya termasuk naruto yang biasanya ogah-ogahan

"o-ohayou min-minna, watashiwa wa hinata hyuuga desu, dozo yoroshiku" perkenalan perempuan itu berjalan dengan lancer tetapi dengan sedikit tergagap

"yoroshiku ne" sapa para murid lelaki pada ruangan itu dengan semangat, dan terdengar pula bisiskan-bisikan seperti 'wah cantik sekali dia' "kau bidadariku' 'minta nomor hpmu dong' 'dasar perempun genit' 'sok imut' dan sebagainya

"baiklah hinata, kau boleh duduk disebelah naruto dan naruto angkat tangan mu" perintah kurenai

"ha'i sensei, hinata kesini disebelahku" kata naruto yang sok akrab, perkataan naruto berhasil membuat hinata bersemu merah

"wahhhhhhhhhhh kaaaaawaaaaaaaaiiiiii" lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan dari siswa laki-laki sedaangkan hinata tetap berjalan ke tempat naruto

"aku merasakan sesuatu yang eneh pada dirinya, aku meresakan ada sebuah chakra besar yang terdapat pada dirinya tapi chakra apa itu ?" batin sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam menatap intens perempuan pindahan tersebut

"sini hinata di sebelahku" naruto menunujukkan sebuah kursi kosong yang terdapat di sebelahnya

"watashiwa naruto uzumaki desu, dozo yoroshiku" naruto memperkenalkan dirinya setelah hinata duduk nyaman dibangkunya

"yoroshiku ne" hinata mejawab perkenal naruto sambil tersenyum manis, senyum hinata sukses membuat naruto bersemu merah

'sssstttt …. Diam anak-anak, baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran, buka buku cetak haaman 135"

Kriiiiiingggggggggg kriiiiiiiiiiinggggg

Bel panjang dua kali berbunyi menanadakan waktu istirahat

"pelajaran telah selesai, sensei pamit dulu"

"yeeeeeeee" teriak para siswa setelah bel penyelamat dunia berbunyi

"naru—" perkataan terpotong

"naruto-kun, mau tidak menemaniku ke kantin karena aku tidak tahu tempatnya" sela hinata pada perkataan sakura

"ayo, aku juga lapar" naruto menerima ajakkan tersebut dan menggandeng tangan hinata

'hah ? apa-apaan itu ? memanggil naruto dengan siffix –kun ? dan naruto menggandeng gadis yang baru ia kenal ? aku saja tidak pernah begitu" kesal sakura dalam hati karena tingkah lau dua pasang manusia tadi

**Skip time**

sekarang menunjukan pukul 12 tepat yang artinya para siswa KSHS pulang

"hei sakura-chan, kenapa kau cepat sekali ?" Tanya neruto samibil mengejar sakura yang berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan naruto

"hn" hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut sakura

"hei, kau kenapa sakura-chan"

"tak apa" lagi-lagi sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang kurang bisa menggambarkan maksud dari katanya tersebut

"aku bilang berhenti" naruto menarik lengan sakura dengancengkraman yang lumayan kuat, naruto bingung melihat perubahan sikap sakura yang sangat dratis sejak jam istirahat berbunyi

"lepaskan naruto, sakit" ringis sakura karena genggaman tangan naruto

"tidak akan, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku" naruto tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya

"hn, apa pedulimu" jawab sakura yang membuang mukanya

"tentu saja itu peduliku karena kau sahabatku" jawab naruto sedikit berteriak

"apa kau bilang ? sahabat ? pergilah bersama sahabat barumu dan lupakan aku" jawab sakura lebih keras dari nada bicara naruto, sakura meghentakan tangannya dan berhasil membuat naruto melepaskan tangannya, sakura berlari meninggalkan naruto yang terpaku dtempat karena tidak mengerti maksud dar perkataan sakura

Sudah sekitar dua minggu sakura dan naruto tidak berteguran, sebeenanya sakura yang menjaihi naruto, sedangkan para siswa konoha terihat heran dengan perubahan sikap kedua sahabat itu yang biasanya membuat keributan di sekolah

"ha-hai sa-sakura" sapa hinata pada sakura yang berselisih jalan dengannya

"hn" jawab sakura singkat

'apa-apan dia itu ? sok akrab dan sok cantik banget tapi chakra apa ini, chakra ini semakin kuat saat kedatangan perempuan itu, hn sangat mencurigakan' sakura hanya membantin dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanananya

Hei readers ^^, gimana chapter yang ini ? masih kurang ya adventurenya ? hahaha ya, belum kepikiran sampai sana tapi tenang saja pasti adventure nya bakal keluar kok, jadi mohon reviewnya ya minna

*catatan singkat : setiap keturunan dewa atau iblis memiliki chakra dan mereka dapat merasakan chakra tersebut tetapi intensitas chakra tersebut dapat disembunyikan agar tidak diketahui musuh, penyembunyian chakra yang baik tergantung pada sang tuan dan akan ada keturunan dewa bawah maksudnya, keturunan dewa tersebut hanya memiliki seperempat kekuatan dewa tidak seperti keturunan dewa utama dan ini juga berlaku pada keturunan iblis


	6. dewa ?

**Titisan ?**

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto seorang, saya hanya minjam sebentar *plakk

Rated : T

Pairing : uzumaki naruto & haruno sakura (narusaku)

Slight : sasuhina, naruhina, sasusaku

Genre : romance, adventure, friendship, dll, *tentuin sendiri

**Warning : abal, gaje, berantakan, typo, dll**

Chapter 6 : dewa ?

**Chapter sebelumnya**

'apa-apan dia itu ? sok akrab dan sok cantik banget tapi chakra apa ini, chakra ini semakin kuat saat kedatangan perempuan itu, hn sangat mencurigakan' sakura hanya membantin dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanananya

kini jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 yang artinya sekitar 30 menit lagi siswa KSHS akan meninggalkan sekolah mereka dan beristirahat di rumahnya. Di kelas tempat naruto dan sakura berada, semua siswa telah terlelap karena pelajaran yang mereka anggap kurang menarik yaitu pelajaran matematika.

"baiklah anak-anak, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang" kata seorang guru yang memiliki bekas luka horizontal di hidungnya

"….." krik krik krik, tak ada jawaban dari murid XI-1

"hah, kalian ini tak ada semangat sekali pun kalau aku yang mengajar" kata iruka melihat semangat anak murid mereka

"…."

"oke, sebelum kita pulang aku akan memberikan tugas pada kalian"

"….."

"tugas ini harus dikumpul besok dan harus dijilid kalau tidak kalian tidak akan mendapatkan nilai tugas" kata iruka dengan nada menyeramkan

"APA?!" teriak semua siswa kelas IX-1

"tapi sensei itu terlalu menyulitkan" kata seorang murid yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah terbalik

"tenang kiba, saya akan mempermudahnya dengan membagi kelompok, setiap kelompok memiliki tiga anggota"

"hah…." Terdengar helaan napas lega dari semua murid KSHS

"oke kita mulai pembagiannya" kata iruka sambil mengambi absen

"haruno sakura, uzumaki naruto, dan hyuuga hinata menjadi kelompok satu

"yeeeee" teriak naruto

"mo-mohon kerja samanya naruto-kun" kata hinata bersemu merah

'kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan gadis sok imut itu' batin sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

"yamanaka ino, sai, dan nara shikamaru menjad keompok dua"

"mendokusei" kata shikamaru sambil melanjutkan sleep-beauty nya

"shikamaru!" bletak, ino menjitak kepala shikamaru karena tingkahnya

"apa?" Tanya shikamaru sok imut

"jangan bertingah seperti itu, sangat menjijikkan"

"hn, baiklah" shikamaru tetap melanjutkan tidurnya

"aburame shino, inuzuka kiba, dan shion menjad kelompok 6"

**Skip time**

"hai sakura-chan" sapa naruto

"hn"

"kenapa sih selama 2 minggu ini kau mendiamiku ?"

"hn"

"hei sakura-chan kau mendengarkanku tidak ?"

"hn"

"sakura-chan…." Teriak naruto

"ada apa sih naruto ?" jawab sakura melihat naruto yang dibelakangnya

"kenapa kau menjauhiku ?" Tanya naruto

"bukan urusanmu" jawab sakura sambil meninggalkan naruto yang tetap diam di tempatnya

"sakura-channnn…." Teriak naruto lebay sambil berlari mengejar sakura yang berada di depannya

Kini mereka telah berada di rumah hinata sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka untuk bekerja kelompok di rumah hinata, sebenarnya bukan kesepakatan mereka semua melainkan hanya keepakatan hinata dan naruto.

"ja-jadi ini ba-bagaimana sa-sakura" Tanya hinata menyodorkan buku ke arah sakura

"hn, ya begitulah" tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya membaca buku yang lain

"sakura-chan, jawab dong pertanyaan hinata-chan dengan benar!" bentak naruto, sakura terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini naruto membentaknya karena seorang cewek

"ma-maafkan aku sakura-chan, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" sesal naruto

"KENAPA ?! kenapa kau membentakku hanya karena dia! (menunjuk hinata) kkau berubah NARUTO!" jawab sakura tak kalah membentak naruto, kini sakura berlari meninggalkan rumah hinata padahal diluar sedang hujan deras tetapi sakura tetap menerobos hujan itu. Sedangkan naruto yang menyesal atas perbuatannya pada sakura tadi kini mengejar sakura.

"enapa ? kenapa dia berubah karena wanita itu ? KENAPAAAAA ?!" teriak sakura di tegah deru hujan yang kian deras, air mata sakura telah bercampur dengan air hujan

"sakura-chan, tungguuuu" sakura yang mendengar suara teriakan naruto semakin mempercepat larinya

"maafkan aku sakura-chan, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" teriak naruto lagi saat melihat sakura mempercepat larinya, sakura yang mendengar perkataan naruti hanya diam membatu

"apa kau bilang ? tidak bermaksud ? padahal sudah jelas kau itu membentakku karena aku mejawab pertanyaan hinata dengan tidak benar, kau bilang itu tidak bermaksud hah ?!" kata sakura, kini jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal satu meter

"bukan be-" belum selesai naruto melanjutkan perkataannya malah dipotong oleh sakura

"kau berubah naruto ! kau benar-benar berubah sejak kedatangan wanita itu ! AKU MEMBENCIMU ! AKU MEMBENCI NARUTO UZUMAKI DAN HINATA HYUUGA ! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN !" tiba-tiba tubuh sakura mengeluarkan cahaya yang lama-kelamaan semakin membesar

"sakura-chan apa yang terjadi padamu" teriak naruto

Sasuke yang tengah melajukan mobilnya di tengah hujan karena disuruh ibunya membeil bahan masakan untuk nanti malam kini memperlambat laju mobilnya karena melihat sakura bersama seorang lelaki berambut blonde di tengah hujan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat tubuh sakura becahaya

"tidak! Jangan bilang kekuatan itu telah bangkit" kini sasuke benar-benar menghentikan mobilnya, ia menerobos hujan karena ingin menyelamatkan sakura

"sakura, hentikan. Kekuatan itu akan menghancurkan dunia ini" kata sasuke

"apa ? kekuatan apa ? sebenarnya sakura-chan memiliki kekuatan apa ?" tanya naruto yang tak meegrti dengan keadaan sekarang

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sakura" kata sasuke yang menahan marah karena naruto yang sepertinya menjadi emicu bangkitnya kekuatan itu

"aku tak melakukan apa-apa" kata naruto dengan begonia

"apa kau membangkitkan kebencian sakura ? apa kau menndengar dia biang sesuatan kebencian dengan sebuah teriakan ?" tanya sasuke yang kini emosinya telah mereda

"ya, tadi sakura-chan bilang kalau dia membenciku dan hinata dengan amarah yang sangat membuncah. Aku takut melihat sakura-chan seperti itu"

"BAKA! Kau membuat dia dalam bahaya" kata sasuke

"bahaya seperti apa ?" Tanya naruto

"tidak tepat untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, sebaiknya kita cepat menollong sakura sebeum kekuatan itu menguasai seluruh jiwanya" kata sasuke meninggalkan naruto

**Unkown place**

"sakura"

"siapa kau ?" Tanya sakura pada suara berat yang memanggil namanya

"aku adaah ayahmu" kini terlihat seorang yang memakai baju serba biru

"ayahku ? ayahku ada dirumah" kata sakura pada sosok itu karena ia tak mengerti yang dibicarakan sosok tersebut

"aku ini adalah salah satu dari ketiga ayahmu" kata sosok itu lagi

"apa ? ayahku ada tiga ? banyak sekali" kata sakura polos, sosok itu hanya sweepdrop mendegar pernyataan sakura

"ya ampun kau ini bodoh sekali"

"kau baru tau ya kalau aku bodoh" kata sakura sedikit bercanda pada sosok itu

"sudah jangan bercanda lagi, perkenalkan aku adalah dewa posaidon sang dewa laut" kata sang dewa pada sakura

"hah ? kau dewa ? tapi kau bilang tadi kau ayahku, tapikan aku ini manusia dan mana mungkin manusia memiliki ayah seorang dewa" kata sakura sesua pengetahuan yang ia tahu

"benar, sesuai akal sehat memang seperti itu hukumnya namun itu semua bisa saja terjadi karena suatu hal. Dan kau sebenarnya adalah seorang titisan dewa" kata dewa posaidon pada sakura

"aku ? titisan dewa ?" kata sakura memperlihatkan muka bodohnya pada dewa posaidon

"ya dan aku berada disini utuk menjelaskan hal itu padamu"

Hai minna ^^, gimana dengan chapter ini ? ini udah masuk puncaknya loh. Tetap stay disini ya, tetap jadi pembaca setia…. Oh ya jangan lupareviewnya, arigatto minna


	7. rahasia

**Titisan ?**

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto seorang, saya hanya minjam sebentar *plakk

Rated : T

Pairing : uzumaki naruto & haruno sakura (narusaku)

Slight : sasuhina, naruhina, sasusaku

Genre : romance, adventure, friendship, dll, *tentuin sendiri

**Warning : abal, gaje, berantakan, typo, dll**

Chaper 7 : rahasia

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sakura" kata sasuke yang menahan marah karena naruto yang sepertinya menjadi emicu bangkitnya kekuatan itu

"aku tak melakukan apa-apa" kata naruto dengan begonia

"apa kau membangkitkan kebencian sakura ? apa kau menndengar dia biang sesuatan kebencian dengan sebuah teriakan ?" tanya sasuke yang kini emosinya telah mereda

"ya, tadi sakura-chan bilang kalau dia membenciku dan hinata dengan amarah yang sangat membuncah. Aku takut melihat sakura-chan seperti itu"

"BAKA! Kau membuat dia dalam bahaya" kata sasuke

"bahaya seperti apa ?" Tanya naruto

"tidak tepat untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, sebaiknya kita cepat menollong sakura sebeum kekuatan itu menguasai seluruh jiwanya" kata sasuke meninggalkan naruto

**Unkown place**

"sakura"

"siapa kau ?" Tanya sakura pada suara berat yang memanggil namanya

"aku adalah ayahmu" kini terlihat seorang yang memakai baju serba biru

"ayahku ? ayahku ada dirumah" kata sakura pada sosok itu karena ia tak mengerti yang dibicarakan sosok tersebut

"aku ini adalah salah satu dari ketiga ayahmu" kata sosok itu lagi

"apa ? ayahku ada tiga ? banyak sekali" kata sakura polos, sosok itu hanya sweepdrop mendegar pernyataan sakura

"ya ampun kau ini bodoh sekali"

"kau baru tau ya kalau aku bodoh" kata sakura sedikit bercanda pada sosok itu

"sudah jangan bercanda lagi, perkenalkan aku adalah dewa posaidon sang dewa laut" kata sang dewa pada sakura

"hah ? kau dewa ? tapi kau bilang tadi kau ayahku, tapikan aku ini manusia dan mana mungkin manusia memiliki ayah seorang dewa" kata sakura sesua pengetahuan yang ia tahu

"benar, sesuai akal sehat memang seperti itu hukumnya namun itu semua bisa saja terjadi karena suatu hal. Dan kau sebenarnya adalah seorang titisan dewa" kata dewa posaidon pada sakura

"aku ? titisan dewa ?" kata sakura memperlihatkan muka bodohnya pada dewa posaidon

"ya dan aku berada disini utuk menjelaskan hal itu padamu"

"sakura, akku mohon kendalikan kekuatanmu" kata sasuke yang hanya berjarak 50cm dari sakura

"aku minta maaf padamu sakura-chan, aku bena-benar menyesal" teriak nauto ke sakura

"aku mohon, berhentilah sakura" kata sasuke yang mulai mendekati sakura dan 'hap' sasuke berhasil merengkuh sakura ke dalam pelukannya

"aku mohon berhenti sakura, kau bisa membahayakan umat manusia" bisik sasuke pada sakura. Lama-kelamaan cahaya yang menyelimuti sakura mulai mengecil dan benar-benar menghilang

"syukurlah" kata sasuke masih berbisik

"eh, sasuke-kun ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya sakura yang melihat di depannya ada sasuke dengan keadaan yang lemah

"sakura-chan…" teriak naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam saja

"naruto, kenapa kau disini hah ? pergi saja kau dengan hinata itu" kata sakura yang masih mengingat kejadiaan sebelum dia kehilangan kendali

"maafkan aku sakura-chan" sesal naruto

"sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sakura" kata sasuke menengahi perkelahian antara sakura dan naruto, sasuke mengangkat tubuh sakura ala bridal style

"aku ikut" kata naruto mengejar sasuke

"hn, tak usah" kata sasuke ada apanya *eh apa adanya -,-

"huh, dasar kau teme maunya menang sendiri" rajuk naruto dengan memajukan bibirnya

"diam kau dobe, kau yang membuat sakura seperti ini" kata sasuke yang benar-benar menusuk hati naruto, sasuke mendudukkan sakura dikursi penumpang dan pergi meningga naruto yang masih mematung akan perkataan sasuke tadi

**Di mobi sasuke**

"sakura, sapa yang terjadi padamu ?" Tanya sasuke memcahkan keheningan di antara mereka

"…."

"sakura kau mendengar perkataanku ?" Tanya sasuke, tidak biasanya dia banyak bicara

"hah iya ada apa sasuke-kun" Tanya sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"hah ? sebanarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ?"Tanya sasuke lagi

"….." lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban

"haruno sakura apakah kau mendengarkan ku?" Tanya sasuke sedikit keras

"hah ? i-iya aku mendengarkanmu" kata sakura yang lagi-lagi tersadar dari lamunannya

"huh, baiklah nanti saja kau ceritakan, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu" kata sasuke setelah mengehela nafas panjang

"baik, arigatto sasuke-kun"

"aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kamar dan ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" kata sasuke dengan nada memaksa

"oke oke baiklah tuan es yang mulai cerewet" ejek sakura

"tadaima kaa-chan, aku membawa sasuke-kun berkunjung" kata sakura masuk ke rumah

"okaeri saku, oh ada sasuke-kun ya mari masuk" tawar ibu sakura-mebuki haruno- pada sasuke

"arigatto mebuki-baachan" kata sasuke yang mengikuti sakura dari belakang, kini mereka telah sampai di kamar sakura dan mereka duduk di atas karpet yang tersedia di kamar sakura

"baiklah sekarang ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata sasuke dengan memaksa

"baikah, aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Sebenarnya…"

***flashback on**

"kau adalah keturunan murni dari para dewa, kau mempunyai tiga ayah dan dua ibu" jelas sang dewa posaidon

"wah banyak sekali ayah dan ibuku, tapi bagaimana bisa aku lahir dari orangtua yang sebanya itu ?" Tanya sakura rada-rada blo'on

"keturunan dewa atau pun bukan berarti dia lahir dari rahim para dewa melainkan hanya medapat kekuatan dewa tersebut" jelas dewa posaidon lagi

"oh begitu" sakura hanya bisa ber-oh ria

"di dunia ini ada bebarapa manusia yang menjadi keturunan dewa tetapi hanya kau yang terkuat dan-"

"eh tunggu dulu kenapa aku yang terkuat ?" Tanya sakura yang memotong pembicaraan dewa posaidon

"makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" geram dewa posaidon

"eh gomen, silahkan lanjutkan"

"kau menjadi yang terkuat karena kau mendapat lima jenis kekuatan dari dewa-dewi yang berbeda yang menjadi dewa-dewi olimpus. Biasanya keturunan dewa hanya mendapatkan satu jenis kekuatan saja dari satu dewa atau dewi. Makanya kau yang terkuat karena kau memiliki 5 jenis kekuatan sekaligus"

"jadi siapa saja dewa-dewi yang memberiku kekuatannya padaku ?" Tanya sakura yang mulai mengerti arah pembiacaraan

"dewa hades, dewa apollo, dewi athena, dewi aphordhit, dan termasuk aku" kata dwa posaidon

"jadi secara tiak langsung ibuku adalah dewi athena dan dewi aphordhit, sedangkan ayahku adalah dewa hads, dewa apollo, dan kau dewa posaidon" jelas sakura

"ya benar, dan jaga bicaramu pada ayah dewamu" kata dewa posaidon yang kesal karena sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kau'

"gomennasai tou-sama"

"tak apa, seteah pertemuan ini kau akan belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu"

"belajar dimana ?" Tanya sakura

"di bawah alam sadarmu" jawab dewa posaidon

"bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya sakura lagi

"mudah saja, kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk ke alam bawah sadarmu"

"yosh, itu ternyata mudah" teriak sakura bersemangat

"baiklah, kau harus kembali ke dunia asli dan aku akan membantumu untuk meredakan kekuatanmu dan satu lagi" kata dewa posaidon menggantungkan kaliamatnya

"apa itu ?" Tanya sakura bingung karena dewa posaidon menggantungkan kata-katanya

"kau tidak boleh emosi atau kau akan kehilangan kendali dirimu"

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha" kata sakura

***flashback end**

"hn, begitu ya" kata sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan sakura di alam bawah sadarnya

"sasuke-kun bagaimana ini ?" Tanya sakura yang bergelayut di lengan sasuke

"tenang saja aku akan membantumu" kata sasuke

"benarkah sasuke-kun, oh arigatto gozaimasu sasuke-kun" kata sakura bersemangat mendengar penyataan sasuke

"hn" balas sasuke

"tapi bagaimana cara kau membantuku sedangkan kau tidak selalu bersamaku, kita saja berbeda sekolah ?" Tanya sakura yang mulai ingat akan satu hal itu

"aku akan pindah sekolahmu, dan aku akan meminta tou-san untuk memasukkanku kekelas yang sama denganmu" terang sasuke

"benarkah begitu sasuke-kun, aku sangat senang kalau kau satu sekolah lagi denganku" kata sakura senang karena medengar satu kejutan dari sasuke

"aku juga senang, sebanarnya sakura aku sudah mengetahui kalau kau keturunan dewa" kata sasuke jujur pada sakura

"APA?!" teriak sakura kaget dengan pernyataan sasuke, sedangkan ada sepasang mata yang melihat tidak senang kedekatan antara sasuke dan sakura

Hai minna ^^, bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? sudah hilang kah perasaan penasaran kalian tentang penjelasan yang akan diberiakan dewa posaidon ? menurut kalian bagaimana dengan penjelasan dewa posaidon tersebut ? kenapa sasuke bisa tahu kalau sakura merupakan keturunan dewa ? dan siapakah pemilik mata tersebut ? oke untuk menjawab pertanyaan kali ini kalian tunggu saja di chapter depan, oh ya hamper lupa reviewnya jangan lupa ya minna. Arigatto ^^


End file.
